


Game for two

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy is so proud of Elena, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mack doesn't want to walk in on them again, Set before Season 4, and then Phil gets embarrassed, set sometime during season 3, stumbling on your partner and your boss making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: Mack and YoYo were sneaking around the base late one night, when they hear a strange conversation.





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you mean ' _it's not gonna work_ '? It worked pretty well so far.”

“Exactly that. _It's not gonna work_. We need a new strategy.”

“No, we don't. They are not even _that_ good. We can do this.”

“It's not _them_. We are being watched. We need to have different ways doing things so no one will be able to counter us.”

“For the love of – ! This isn't – no one's gonna analyse our moves each time and try to kill us off.”

“How long have you been doing this?”

“...It's been a while, alright?”

“Well, then. Will you follow my lead now?”

Mack and Elena had frozen right outside the lounge, listening to Daisy and Coulson disagree on something.

“Should we check on them?” Elena asked.

“I'm not sure if I want to know what they're talking about.” Mack said, shaking his head, a look between utter embarrassement and fear on his face.

“You don't think they...?” Elena asked, making a particular hand motion, while nodding in the direction of the voices.

Mack spluttered beside her.

“Yo-Yo, I don't want to know what Mom and Dad are doing, even if they're in a common, public area.”

“Does Daisy and Coulson know you call them that?” Elena asked, clearly amused.

Mack snorted.

“Trip is the one who first called them that, Hunter picked it up and it kind of stuck.” he shrugged.

“And they are okay with it?”

“They've yet to demote, or vibrate us to our asses, so... Oh, wait. Daisy did make Hunter sit via vibrations, but it was Hunter, he probably pestered her for hours.”

“No, no, no, no! Ugh, Phil!”

“Sorry, I didn't do it on _purpose_.” he grumpled. “I told you we didn't need different strategies for each campaign.”

“If you had just followed me...”

“I did. And I stepped on landmine. Did you drop it?”

“I didn't have any landmines on me.” she deadpanned. “Did you drop yours?”

“Landmines?” Elena asked Mack.

Mack blinked and inched closer to the door. With a deep breath and a heavy sigh, he peered around the corner to see...Daisy and Coulson sitting close to each other on the couch, a controller in each their hands and a combat video game on the TV.

Elena came to stand beside him.

“Well, that's not so bad.” she said.

“Yeah, well, you're not the one who had to walk in on them in their office every morning. I am skeptical on how long they can keep their mouths sep-” something in the background made a particularly familiar noise and Mack froze. “Oh God.”

Elena looked on slightly impressed.

“I didn't think he would do it.” Elena commented.

“Can, can we go?” Mack asked. “Please?”

Elena chuckled and tugged him away from the doorway and away from the serious making out session that was happening on the couch. They were not fast enough not to hear someone moan.

(Mack was sure Yo-Yo was slow on purpose. She had told him she loved his flustered face.)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The revenge!

“You don't want to go in there.” Phil said, late one night, outside of the gym.

He looked incredibly embarassed, too.

“What happened?” Daisy asked.

“Let's just go and find another spot for tonight.” he replied.

Daisy raised an eyebrow at that.

She walked past him, to take a peek inside only to be pulled back and away by Coulson.

“Phil!” she hissed.

“Just trust me on that?”

“What has you all hot and bothered? Well, more bothered than hot.” she amended. And then the vibrations hit her and a smirk bloomed on her face. “Oooh.” she said, pulling away from Coulson and smirking back at him. “Attagirl, Elena.” she said.

“Oh, God.” Phil covered his face.

“Come on, Phil. Let's go before you have a stroke.” she giggled, taking his hand and leading them quickly away.

“I am sure this was payback.” he mumbled.

“For all the times Mack walked in on us two?” Daisy asked amused. “You know Mack wouldn't want to even acknowledge he did so if he could.”

“Oh, I am certain it wasn't Mack's idea.”

“You think Elena talked him into it, huh? Yeah, she totally could.” she added with a proud smirk.

“Do you think they know about...the other night?” he asked.

“What, when you blew yourself up in a combat video game?” she teased him. “And then we...”

“You said you thought you felt someone.” he interupted her, still flustered about almost walking in on Mack and Elena.

“And I also said I wasn't sure. I was kinda distracted at the moment, Phil.”

“Sorry.” he smirked at her, not sorry at all.

Daisy laughed quietly.

“You are the worst, you know that?” she beamed. “Kinda think I love you for that.”

“Well, I have a great teacher.” he gave her a quick kiss. “Love you, too.”

“You do, don't you?”

Phil hummed.

“But how did they know we would be meeting here, tonight?” he wondered beside her.

Daisy shrugged.

“I told her we sparred from time to time...” she confessed. “But that's hardly a secret.”

“No, it isn't.” he agreed.

“What we actually end up doing, though...” Daisy smirked back at him, pulling him in his bunk.

“That is our secret.” he completed her thought, closing the door behind them, smiling against her lips.

 


End file.
